Harry Potter and the very different path
by Ashabel
Summary: Nevile is the BWL and Harry has had a very different up bringing, at Wool's Orphanage.He is very different oh yes indead. His mother Was not Lily Evans no she married Frank Longbottom. But no Harry Parents where not tortured into madness. But why did he end up in an Orphanage. This will not contain a slash paring. it will have parings tho.
1. A begin

**A/N: Looking for Beta. Sorry for poor Grammar.**

Harry Potter of Wools Orphanage was feared. There had not been a boy like him here since that Thomas Riddle. He looked so much like him in many ways. Oh the stories Mrs Coal use to tell could chill the bones. By god the boy even was in the same room. But there was a kindness to him the other boy did not have. But they still turned a blind eye to the bullying that went on to the boy.

"Ah Mister Snape welcome. Good journey."  
"Yes thank you."  
"So it Mister Potter you're here to see?"  
"Yes. Two reasons he got an offer at a school, where I am the head of Chemistry. Also I am his gd father."  
"God father?"  
"Yes."  
"Maybe it best we continue this conversation in my office."  
"Of course Mrs Stone"  
She led him to an office that was furnished and decorated in an old fashioned style.  
"There a few things about the Harry boy you will want to know."  
"Go on." Snape said in an almost board voice.  
"Well first how did he get into this school?"  
"His name has been down since birth."  
"That what they said about the Thomas boy."  
Snape smirked. "Yes how strange that the greatest student, too ever graced our school was born at the Orphanage."  
"Greatest?"  
"Oh yes."  
"He was very feared here."  
Snape smirked again. "Well greatness can be feared."  
"Has he got a place at your school no matter what?"  
"Of course."  
She consider him for a moment.  
"He scares the other children. Or there scared of him. There not very kind to him. He a quiet boy, never mixes much. He was a quiet baby at that never really cried. He does not seem to care what the other children do to him."  
"Well I am sure he would fit in well. In the house I am head of."  
"House?"  
"Oh." Snape smirked, and tapped a piece of parchment with his wand. Then he handed it to her.  
"Well that seems to be in order, would you like to meet him?"  
"Obviously." Snape drawled.  
"Right then follow me."  
She led him up a narrow stair case.  
"Harry?" She sad knocking on the door.  
"Yes?"  
"You have a visitor."  
"I can see that" He said.

"Well I will leave you two."  
"Well mam what's stopping you."  
Snape smirked he was going to like this boy.  
She left.  
"Hello Harry."  
"Who are you?"  
"Ah I am your god father. I was your father best friend at school. Where I am now a teacher."  
"So why have you come to see me now? After all this time?"  
"Ah why I did not come sooner, are foolish headmaster thought it for the best. I have to agree with him to stay out of Azkaban."  
"Azkaban?"  
"I will explain after."  
Harry nodded.  
"I have come to see you as you have a place at this school."  
"I have a place." He sounded stunned  
"Yes. Have you been able to do things that can't be explained?"  
"Yes and them retched brats hit me for it. The staff let it happen." Snape raised an eye brow.  
"Go on."  
"Animals will obey without training them. Those who wrong me, I can hurt them. I make them pay for what they do."  
"Anything else?"  
Snape knew but wanted to see if the boy would say.  
"Snakes speak to me. They find me and talk to me. Telling mazing and unbelievable things."  
Snape smiled. "That is magic. What you can do is magic"  
"Magic."  
"Yes."  
Snape handed him a letter.  
Harry opened it and his face looked amazed.  
"C-could you prove it?"  
He smiled again.  
"Of course. Diffindo." He smashed Harry window. Harry gasped in oar.  
He quickly waved his wand and repaired the window.  
"What was that freak!"  
"Oh I would get away from him. He is a freak."  
Snape stood up, and said with absolute Venom in his voice. "If you ever insult my godson again, I will insure you will regret it."  
The boy ran off in fear.  
"So will you accept your place at Hogwarts?"  
"Of course sir."  
"Please Harry in private call me Uncle Severus. But in company unless you are Slytherin. Or in class no matter what call me Proffesor Snape or sir."  
"Of course Uncle Severus. But what is Slytherin."  
"Ah yes." He went on to explain the four houses. How he was the head of Slytherin, and the houses qualities. He seemed to like the sound of Slytherin and seems to think he has the right qualities.  
"I like the sound of Slytherin." Snape smiled.  
"Well I hope to have you in my house. Your father was a Gryffindor. James Potter. But your mother Anita Potter, was a Slytherin and a decadent of the Black family. In school me and your father did not like each other, we loathed each other. We both also loved the same girl. But she went for Frank Longbottom. Lily Evans was remarkable but, alas it was not to be. But never mind. After school we both joined a certain cause. This is how we became great friends."  
"Do you know what happened to my mum and dad?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you tell me?"  
"Of course you may not like it."  
"I don't care I need to know. Of course Dumbledore will not like it but who cares about him."  
Harry smirked he did not like the sound of this Dumbledore.  
"Okay there was this great man named Voldermort. But never speak his name call him You-Know-Who or the Dark Lord. There was a prediction made that specified a boy at the end of the July who parents had thrice defied him. all tho your father had it was all an act. Your mother and father believed in his cause. A lot happened to your father after school. So he turned spy for the Dark Lord, against the order of the Phoenix. He was a spy for Dumbledore at least thought that, he was made to swear to protect Neville Longbottom. But when the Dark Lord returns he would remain loyal to the Dark Lord, and feed the old fool useless information that only sounded important. The reason the Longbottom's died, was your father use to be Frank Longbottom best friend, and was named god father to Neville. But they did not now he turned to the right side. He was made the secret keeper.  
This is a complex charm, no as the Fadlaeus Charm, where as long as the secret keeper refused to speak, they could not be found. But your father told the Dark Lord willingly. The Dark Lord wanted to rule over the Muggles, non-magic people and the Mudblood's, for they are inferior to us. Also Mudblood's cannot be trusted. Muggles are vile, do you agree?"  
"Muggles yes but I will have to wait to see about, what did you call them Mudblood's."  
"Yes Muggle-born's. They try change our world bringing in their views, trying to make it acceptable for them. Some are stupid know it all's. Longbottom survived the killing curse. The only one two do so. But it not because he is special it because his mother refused to step aside. So when the Dark Lord, tried to perform the curse it back fired. I have met him he is pathetic at best. Do not tell anyone this last part I was told by the old fool, in confidence. But it not to get around taunt the boy if you wish but never tell him. Your father was imprisoned in Azkaban for his crime for life. When he returned your father shall be rescued and rewarded. Along with many others who were captured. Your mother was killed in rage by members of the Order of the Phoenix. The boy is utterly full of himself and likes being famous and thinks he ever so special, don't show him any liking he does not deserve it. "  
"Of course Uncle Severus."  
"You may receive some hostilities due to your father but just ignore t. But I have a strong feeling you will be in Slytherin. So if one of my old students offer to let's say tutor you, in more darker elements and ways to protect yourself take it."  
Harry nodded.  
"Um one thing, I have not got any money."  
"Don't worry Harry your father left you a very extensive trust fund. When you come of age you gain access to the Potter vaults. Possibly some others. You are air to the house of black. You are the last alive decadent as Sirius back was disowned. Greengotts was informed of this. I am sure the right people will find you, I will try introduce you to a useful friend or two today."  
"Were going today?"  
"Of course. Pack your belongings, I am sure you might by some new clothes. But pack everything and will get you a room, at the Leakey Cauldron tell September the 1st."  
Harry nodded.  
Snape summoned a small suit case.  
"Don't worry everything will fit."  
Harry shoved all his belongings in.  
Harry shut the lid. Snape shrunk it down and tapped it with his wand again, and slipped it into his pocket.  
"Shall we?" Snape gestured to leave.  
"Yes."  
"Oh I take it you wish for me to accompany you?"  
It was a question but Snape implied he would much prefer to come, and would be rather instant. But Harry wanted his godfather with him.  
"Of course."  
"Excellent. Wait here."  
Snape stopped outside Mrs Stone office.  
"Harry will return next summer. I don't think he will return here for Christmas or Easter. So I bid you good day madam."  
"There won't be many sad to see him go."  
Harry burst in. "I won't be sad to go Stone."  
Harry left the office again and out the Orphanage.  
Snape came out holding Harry suit case and shrunk it again.  
"Why?"  
"Avoid stupid questions. Don't want to use unnecessary magic on her. Magic in the presents of Muggles is illegal in front of Muggles. It can be detected if it used around a minor outside of school. Unless you're in some old wizarding building or Hogwarts. You can't use it outside of school. Well unless you're in an old families building. Or a heavy magical place. We can wipe a Muggles memory but it tedious and annoying. It also hard to do. Do you understand?"  
Harry nodded. He also listened to what he said and what it implied.  
"Well shall we leave?" Harry nodded and Snape led him out the front gates, Snape stuck out his right hand. With a crack a triple decker purple bus appeared.

 **A/N: This story will pick up. Sorry about the grammar. Like some stories like this should I make Harry a year or two older than Longbottom. Or should they stay the same age? I think it clear what house Harry will be. Sorry about Grammar again looking for Beta. Please review!**


	2. Shopping

**A/N: Look for Beta please inbox me if you are interested. Apologise for poor grammar.**

"Welcome to the Knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Stunutpike and I will be your Conductor this afternoon.

"Stanley Shuntpike how amusing." Snape said in a sarcastic tone.

"P-Pr-Professor S-Snape sir."

"Yes. Now please let us aboard. I have to take my god so, Mister Potter to do his school shopping."

He looked alarmed at the sight of Harry. "Of course. 10 sickles for both of you to go to Diagon Alley I guess?"

"Obviously." Snape pulled out ten silver coins and led Harry to the top of the bus. When they reached the top of the bus. Harry saw loads of miss matched chairs and stools. They seemed they would slide around easily and fall over. "Is this safe?"  
"As safe as we can get. At night there normally beds in here packed together that roll slightly."

Harry nodded.

They travelled with banging and jerking, being thrown from their seats. After about half an hour they arrived on Charingcross road. Snape led him to a pub that it appeared only him and Harry could see.  
He led him into the pub.  
"Ah Proffesor Snape how may I help you today?"  
"Tom, Mr Potter here needs a room tell the end of the summer. How much would Breakfast and Dinner cost him?"  
He looked alarmed at the mention of Harry name. "Ah 15 Galleons."  
"Thank you I shall bring him tonight."  
"Very well."  
Snape nodded and led Harry to a back door, into a court yard. He explained to Harry the way to get in was tapping the third brick on the left and two up from a dust bin.

Right first stop is Greengotts. He handed him his key. That is your trust vault key. The others will be given to you when you come of age at 17."  
"17?"  
"Yes in the wizarding world we come of age then."  
"Oh okay."  
"Be careful not to lose that key. It a pain and lot to replace them. Not that you can't afford it." Snape said and smiled at him.  
They came to a beautiful building made of stunning white marble.

 **(Time skip!)**

They came out around an hour later. Snape had picked up a small grubby parcel. Dumbledore expecting people to do his dirty work.

"Well if you go get your robes. I shall go get your books and potions supplies."  
"Of course how much will that cost?"  
"We will discuss that after." Snape said plainly. But with a smile on his face.  
Harry nodded and went off to the robe shop, Snape gestured to.

"Hello dear Hogwarts too?"  
"Um ye madam."  
"Well follow me."  
"Of course mam." Harry followed her to the back of the store. She led him to the back of the store and told him to stand on a stool.  
"Hello." A pale blonde boy said.  
"Oh hello."  
"Hogwarts too?"  
"Yes."  
"Any idea what house you will be in?"  
"Well we don't know tell we get there do we"  
"Well true. But do you know what house you would be in."  
"I hope to be in Slytherin."  
"Oh I knew you were a proper wizard. Father all ways had said only the best go to Slytherin. He up the street getting my books and mothers looking at wands. I know your wand has to choose If I may ask what is your name?"  
"Well it impolite to ask someone's name without giving yours first." The pale boy smirked.  
"I think we are going to get along. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand.  
"Harry Potter." He shook Malfoy hand.  
Madam Malkins and her assistant looked slightly alarmed.  
"Potter very noble and ancient Pureblood family. I will forgive your ignorance of my family since your father told me how you grew up. Must have been hell."  
"Oh defiantly they were most awful."  
"That you done dear." The assistant said quickly.  
"I will wait for you Harry. I can call you Harry right?"  
"Of course as long as I can call you Draco."  
"Of course."  
Draco disappeared out the front.  
"That you done to my dear."  
"Could I have two more sets please?"  
"Of course." She charmed to more sets to match his already done one.  
After Harry paid he left with Draco.  
"So Harry who are you here with, you know."  
"You mean with my mother dead, and my father in Azkaban." Harry said with a slight smirk.  
"Yeah."  
"I am here with my god father."  
"Who's is that?"  
Harry smirked. "You know much of Slytherin I guess?"  
"Of course."  
"Well I am sure you know him."  
Draco looked like he was thinking hard. "You don't me Uncle Severus."  
"Uncle. Oh he my god father and I guess he is yours."  
"Obviously." Harry said in a very good impression of Snape.  
Draco laughed. "Well want to go up to Flourish and Blotts. The book store he added on."  
"Sure."  
When they arrived Harry saw Snape talking to a tall blonde man.  
"Ah there you are Draco."  
"Father and Uncle Severus."  
"Ah Draco I see you met Harry."  
"Harry Potter I knew our father and mother well. Great and noble, knew what it meant to the name of wizard no matter what your father was at school. He knew what it meant to be a member of the sacred 28 families."  
Harry looked confused.  
"Oh yes being raised in the awful way you was, you would not know. I shall send a book for you with Draco."  
"Thank you sir." Harry said in a polite tone.  
He nodded. "Well Severus it been a pleasure, I shall see you soon I hope."  
"Of course Lucius." He nodded and left.  
"I will save you a seat on the train Harry." He said as he was leaving.  
"Thank you Draco."

"Great family the Malfoys. Very proper and know what it mean to be Wizard."  
Snape was holding a bag.  
"How much do I owe you."  
"Harry I am your god father, you do not owe me anything."  
"Bu-but are you sure?"  
"Of course I also got you a few more advance books. Trust me they will be of help to you. Only a Gryffindor will not try to better them self."  
"Well good thing I will never end up there."  
"Never so never."  
"I would leave. By what you told me I want to be a Slytherin."  
"With that determination I will be surprised if you are not."

"Good afternoon Proffesor Snape sir."  
"Ah Miss Rockwood, how good to see you."  
"And you sir, how has your summer been?"  
"Most enjoyable, I am escorting my godson today." He gestured to Harry.  
She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you. Jessica Rockwood." She held out her hand.  
"Harry Potter, and it a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand.  
"Well Harry I hope to see you in Slytherin."  
"I intend to be in Slytherin." Harry smiled.  
"Oh I like this one sir."  
"Oh I am glad you approve." Snape said.  
"Harry here is staying in the Leakey Cauldron, for the rest of the Summer. So if I may make a request would you help him to Kings Cross on September the 1st."  
"Of course sir, Ooh and Harry if you need anything or some company fell free to find me. I live in the Superbia building floor 7 number 7."  
"Thank you but I would not want to be a bother."  
"Oh think nothing of it Harry. Oh sorry I can call you Harry right."  
"Of course as long as I may call you Jessica."  
"Of course Harry. Now where was I, oh think nothing of it okay?" She smiled at him.  
"Well okay then." Harry smiled, think he might take her up on that offer.  
"Well Proffesor Snape, Harry I have books to buy."  
"Yes very well Miss Rockwood I wish you luck with Aritmancy and Ancient Runes this year."  
"Thank you sir." With that she was gone.

"You choose 2 – 3 subjects at the end of your third year, as extra subjects."  
"Ah okay."  
"She seems nice."  
"Oh she can be a lovely girl. But I would not get on her bad side."  
"Why that."  
"She knows what I suggest you possibly learn."  
"So a dangerous enemy?"  
"Very much so. But she has a similar history to you. With her father and mother."  
Harry did not know what to say. So Snape broke the silence.  
"Well Harry let us go get your potions ingredients."  
"Okay."  
He followed Snape to the Apothecary.

"Ah Severus what can I help you with today?"  
"Not me. But my god son here. Oh and nothing but the best.  
"Of course Severus of course."  
He made harry up a potion set for first years. Harry also got his crystal phials.  
They went getting the other necessities.  
"If you wish to get a pet. Might I recommend a cat. They make good company and also the school has owls you can use. If someone sends you a letter you can just use their owl to reply."  
"That is a good point."  
"I only make good ones. Well it only your wand left." He led him towards a wand shop, called Olivanders with pealing gold letters over the door. A single wand lay on a faded cushion.  
A tinkling ball rang over the door.

"Ah Mister Potter I have been expecting you. And Severus too, 11 and ¾ inches containing unicorn hair. I remember every wand I have ever sold Mister Potter everyone."  
"That quiet impressive sir."  
"Oh and quiet a charmer you are as well. Oh yes we are going to have great fun finding you your wand. Well let's get you measured. What is your wand arm?  
"I am antidextruous." He said.  
"Oh yes this will be fun." A tape measure Harry was realising was measuring on its own. Even in places like between his nostrils.  
"Every Olivanders wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use the tail hairs of Unicorns, the heart strings of Dragons and the tail feathers of Phoenixes. That will do!" The Tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.  
He handed him a wand. "Unicorn hair and 15 inches." He gave it a wave and the water jug.  
"I am sorry sir." He said in a polite tone.  
"No matter my boy this will happen a lot, and you are not the first. You will not be the last. But now we know that length is far to long for you. You don't seem to react well with Unicorn hair either."  
He had gone through to many wands to remember all ready.  
"Perhaps this one. 11 inches holly, and containing one Phoenix tail feather."  
He waved it and all the windows smashed. Snape quickly pulled Harry to the ground.  
"Defiantly not." Harry said, as Mister Olivander fixed the windows.  
Harry put the wand back in his out stretched hand, but he was staring intently. He let the wand clatter to the shop counter. He walked round his desk  
"Yes, yes it might be this one."  
He took the wand off the cushion in the window. He placed it into Harr hand and went around the back of the counter.  
"The first Olivander wand ever made. 12 inches chair, containing powdered Basilisk eyes and fangs. With a bit of the venom mixed in."  
Snape looked stunned.  
Harry waved it and gold sparks shot out the end.  
"Oh marvellous!" Mister Olivander exclaimed.  
Snape look shocked.  
"How much do I owe you?"  
"Well Mister Potter that was the first wand my family ever made."  
He looked worry.  
"oh don't worry my boy the usual cost 8 Galleons."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Would you also like a holster?"  
Harry looked to Snape, who just nodded.  
"Yes please sir."  
"Well I got one made of Basilisk skin for you can sell it at 2 galleons. It centuries old like your wand. But never been used. It looks good as new."  
"Very well sir I will take it."  
Harry payed 10 Galleons and left with Snape.  
But before he left Olivander spoke. "Mister Potter we can expect great things from you no matter where your path takes you, nor what your ancestry is."  
"Um thank you sir." He nodded and finally left with Snape.

"Uncle Severus what was in that parcel?"  
"I am afraid I cannot tell you. Because it between the old fool and Nicolas Flamel."  
Harry took this to mean research this man.  
Snape took Harry back to the Leakey Cauldron. Harry paid for his room, and Snape helped him get his bags up to his room. He expanded Harry suit case and Harry took his clothes out of it. He made the suitcase disappear. "You will need to get a trunk. I might recommend some casual clothes."  
"Of course."  
"Well I will see you on September the first."  
"Thank you Uncle Severus for everything you have done today."  
"You are quiet welcome Harry."  
With that he took his leave.

The next day after Harry breakfast there was a knocking on his door.  
Harry answered it. "Oh hello Jessica."  
"Hi Harry."  
"So what do I owe the pleasure this morning?"  
"Just wanted to know if you would like to take a walk?"  
"Um okay."  
He left the room and headed to Diagon Alley with her.

"Harry I think you will need something at Hogwarts." She said as they were half way up the alley.  
"What's that?"  
"Protection."  
"Protection?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Think about it. Your father 'betrayed' the Boy-Who-lucked-out family to the Dark Lord."  
"Boy-Who-Lucked-Out why do you call him that?"  
"Well no one knows how he survived the Killing curse. It just had to be luck. He treated like a god for vanquishing someone who was trying to make our word a better place. We have a very similar past."  
"What do you mean by that."  
"Both our mothers are dead, because of the Order of the Phoenix. Our fathers are both in Azkaban. We both grew up in Muggle orphanages. You see what I mean?"  
"I think so. So why would I need protection?"  
"Well first year I was young and a clueless little girl. But people knew of my father's crimes, that fool Dumbledore though I should not need to know. So he told McGonagall not to mention it. Believing in the best of his students. I was constantly being attacked, so I learnt to defend myself. By any means necessary. So I will put it blunt, I even learnt magic that is viewed as 'dark'. People learnt to fear me and left me alone. There the occasional idiot so I need to teach them otherwise. Harry you will need to have the same protection, probably more. Your father is hated by all the light sided families. You will be open to many attacks from the other three houses. People will capitalize, on the fact you're a first year. Slytherin will take care of their own. So Harry what do you say?"  
"You j-just met me and you want to help me. Even Severus told me to accept help. But even ignoring what he said, it clear I need to accept your help. It will be most interesting."  
"Oh it is even if it viewed as dark you can be much more creative. Oh I will only start you with defence and move it up to more, more fun things."  
"Well thank you."  
"Want to have some real fun?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Take my hand." He took it and she started running and laughing what mean he had to start running.  
She stopped laughing when they reached a dark side street. "What is this place?"  
"Knockturn Alley."  
"Let me guess, it very 'interesting' down here?"  
"Very observant. Want to have a look around?"  
"Defiantly."  
She led him around. The regulars of Knockturn Alley looked surprised to see two school children wandering around. "You are lucky courage and reckless bravery is more of a Gryffindor thing Harry." Jessica teased  
"I am not scared. But hey I was told I was a wizard yesterday, and now I am in a place that supposedly evil even tho it not."  
"Your one of the smartest eleven year olds I have ever met."  
"Why thank you."  
"Now shall we keep looking around?"  
Harr nodded. They spent another half an hour looking around Harry bought a silver dagger.  
"Well you never know when it could come in useful." Harry said with a dark smile, when she asked why he had bought it. Back up in the main alley he bought his trunk and Jessica invited Harry to lunch at her flat.  
When Harry had thanked her for lunch, he was surprised to meet a house elf. But they seemed to love their work, and to serve.  
On his way back he decided to get a kitten. It apparently stayed small, het got a jet black and white one. He also bought it a basket food and treats. He gathered Hogwarts must provide something, because how would they bring a year's worth of food. She had told Harry to come back the next day to start lessons. What he was more than Happy to do. Jessica seemed to be his first real friend. He also like the Draco boy but did not know much about him.

 **(Time skip!)**

The rest of the summer past by in blur. She had been able to teach him to the end of third year Defence Against the Dark Arts, but was determined to have him learning more creative ways of defence before Christmas. She had taught him some fun Hexes and Jinxes as well. Surprising her by showing some of the ones, he learnt from the extra books Snape had gotten him. She had also taught him of the Dark Lords goals and why he did what he did. About how he with his followers where going to concur the Muggle scum and bring us out of hiding, to where they forced us. Harry agreed Muggles where awful they both new this, they had similar treatments at their Orphanages. She taught him about Mudblood's well Muggle-born's, and how they kept trying to change our world with their ways. How they would not accept our world for what it was and tried to mugglefy it. Harry agreed they should adjust not try adjust a world they are new to, just too fit a minority. She taught him about Pureblood society and eticate And how he should act accordingly. He was also the Heir to an ancient and noble house. No for Gryffindor. But there was no way he was one.

September the first arrived and Harry was waiting for Jessica in the Pub, when she arrived she tapped the top of Harry trunk. It shrunk and it made it feather light. "That should be easier. Least you won't get strange looks, pulling a huge ass trunk along."  
"Very true Jessica, very true."  
With that they headed out, towards Kings Cross Station.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I am still working on my other Slytherin Harry story, but I just had to start this. I am also starting Another story; it starts from when Harry name comes out the Goblet of Fire. His and that story both need Beta, so if you are interested please inbox me. Each Harry Potter story should get at least one update a week.**

 **E/A/N Superbia means pride in Latin. I did think of having Longbottom meet Harry in the wand shop, but decided against it. It can save for a more explosive meeting on the train. I decided to have Harry learn some beginner defence to make, his training sessions with Jessica more interesting than, parataling on about basic defence. There was not much of a need to show it. but it going to catch people off guard when he uses it. The Sacred 28 was made up of families that was only pure blood. In the actual cannon the Longbottom where one and the Potter would be one if James Potter did not marry Lilly Evans. But since he married a Pureblood the Potter are still part of it. But since Frank Longbottom married a Muggle-born the Longbottom are no longer part of it.**

 **Please review! :)**


	3. First Journey

**A/N: Sorry I been gone so long with this story but I am back now. As always apologies with poor grammar still looking for a beta for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners.**

Harry and Jessica arrived at Kings Cross and when they did she grabbed his hand. When she had a grip on him she began to run.

"What are you doing!" Harry exclaimed.

Jessica just laughed Harry thought they were going to run into the barrier. But They did not they arrived on Platform nine and three quarters.

They headed up the platform tell they ran in to Draco. Jessica helped harry stow his trunk in the luggage compartment. She un-did the enchantments on it for him and helped him lift it up. Then Harry put his black kitten Paradox up there is her cage.

"Well Harry I will see you later. Any problems come and find me."

"Okay Jessica." She hugged him and walked off. Harry settled himself down by the window.

After Draco had bid farewell to his parents he came and joined Harry. They chatted casually tell a very pretty girl with long black shinny hair joined them.

"Hey Draco!" She exclaimed excitedly and bounced into the compartment.

Her eyes met Harry. "Oh hello who are you?"

"Harry." HE said with a smile.

"Harry Potter?" She questioned.

Harry nodded.

"Pleasure to finally meet you. Such a shame we all did not grow up together really."

Harry smiled. "A pleasure to meet you as well and yes it is really."

After this she bounced into the seat next to Harry.

Soon two other boys appeared. One of them was named Vincent and the other Gregory. Vincent told Harry to call him Vince and Gregory told him to call him Greg.

Not long after this did the Hogwarts Express depart and a Pudgy boy, with a red headed boy, slid the compartment door open.

"Oh there seems to have been some sort of mistake." The pudgy boy said.

"Oh and what is that?" Draco said coldly.

"You lot are in my compartment so if you won't mind leaving."

"Don't belie it is your as we were here first." Pansy said coolly.

"Look girly you clearly don't recognise who I am." He said arrogantly.

"Some tubby little big head?"

"NO!" He spat angry now. "I am Neville Longbottom the boy who lived."

"That supposed to mean something to us?" Draco questioned.

"Shut up Malfoy I recognise your kind now."

"Well Lardbottom you see to us your name means nothing." Draco said in a cold tone.

Longbottom ignored him. "Oi you in the corner help me get theses out."

Harry looked up at him in absolute loathing. "And why would I do that?" He said calmly.

"What's your name?"

"Harry."

"Last name?"

"Potter."

"Oh look about your dad I forgive you."

"You forgive me Longbottom, I would leave if I was you. Before you seriously regret it." Harry said in the still calm tone.

"Ar-are you threatening me Potter!" The fat boy yelled, his face turning red. "I could have you on your knees begging me for forgiveness, and you talk to me like that. No you should be on your knees begging me for forgiveness. But I guess you're just scum like your parents, you should have died like your mother."

At those words everyone in the compartment drew their wands pointing them at Longbottom.

The fat boy fumbled for his wand. "Y-you th-think you can beat me, I defeated Voldermort as a baby. I could blow you all apart!" He gestured for the red head to get his wand out as well.

The red haired by drew his wand out.

"Oh look a lap Weasel." Draco taunted. "No need to ask who you are, my father tells me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford. Oh but the scruffy look and handy-me-down robes are a dead giveaway as well."

"What did you just say!" Weasley face had gone as red as his hair.

"Not just your nose that seems to need cleaning Weasley, but you need to wash out your ears it seems as well." Pansy taunted.

"What seems to be going on here." A tall boy asked.

"Well you see." Longbottom said but was cut off.

"I was not asking you Longbottom. Draco explain."

"Well you see Marcus, we were in this compartment and Longbottom here came in demanding we leave it so he can have it. oh and he also insulted Harry parents, and said he should have died like his mother."

"Well Longbottom oh and you too as Weasley let's see, detention each for a week. Oh and I will see to it that you both lose twenty fie house points each, from whatever house has the misfortune to gain you."

Longbottom opened his mouth. "Want to make it a month and fifty points each?" Marcus asked

Longbottom scowled. "Move along then."

Weasley dragged the fat boy off.

"Thanks for the assistance Marcus." Draco said.

"Think nothing of it." He then walked off.

"You okay Harry?" Pansy asked with concern.

"Yeah, but Lardbottom going to pay."

"Don't worry when the Dark lord returns he will." Draco said.

"Oh no that fat lump will be dealt with by my hand." Harry said darkly.

"Well if you ever want help Harry just let me know." Pansy smiled at him.

"Thanks I will."

The rest of the journey passed in relative peace and calm.

When it started to get dark the group decided it was best they got into their robes.

Not long after this an announcement came throughout the train that they would be arriving in fie minuets time. They were instructed to leave their luggage on the train.

They disembarked into a cold and windy night, and a booming voice called. "First years! First years over here. Alright there Neville."

After the giant had made sure that all first years were there he led them down a dark narrow path. Longbottom made a fuss about not being able to get a boat to just himself and Weasley. Harry, Draco and Pansy got a boat and were followed in by a girl named Daphne Greengrass.

 **(Time skip!)**

The first years were all in a line Lardbottom had made sure he was at the front. Harry was In front of Pansy but behind Daphne. A very tall girl for her age with long blonde hair.

Proffesor McGonagall the stern witch who had led them in had put a patched and old hat on a three legged tool, which began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty but don't judge on what you see. I will eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall. For I am the Hogwarts sorting hat and I can cap them all.

There nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see. So put me on and I will tell you were you ought to be.

You might belonging in Gryffindor were dwell the brae heart. Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindor's apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff were they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuff's are true and unafraid of toil.

Or perhaps is wise old Ravenclaw if you a ready mind. where those of wit and learning will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin you will make your real friends. those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.

so put me on don't be afraid, and don't get in a flap. You're in safe hands those I have none for I'm a thinking cap."

The whole hall burst into applause the hat bowed to the four tables. Then the top table.

"When I call your name you will come forward, place the sorting hat on your head and sit on the stall." Proffesor McGonagall announce to the first years, after the noise had died down.

"Abbot Hannah."

"Hufflepuff!"

A busy haired girl with rather large front teeth named Hermione Granger wet up. She would not shut up when they came in about the celling. She was going on about how it was bewitched too look like the night sky.

Soon Lardbottom swaggered up, and the whole hall was uttering. It appeared he was having a conversation with the hat. Harry could not ere wat he was saying tho. Eventually the hat almost reluctantly examined "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause. Two red haired twins, must be Weasley's Harry assumed chanted, "We got Longbottom, we got Longbottom!"

Draco went up, but nearly as soon as the Hat touched his head it exclaimed Slytherin. Vince, Greg and Daphne Greengrass had already gone to Slytherin before Draco. Millicent Bulstrode soon followed him along with Pansy.

It was not long tell the name McGonagall called out "Potter Harry." muttering filled the hall when Harry approached the stall.

The last thing Harry saw were people straining to get a good look at him.

"Ah Mister Potter a pleasure we finally meet."

"Hello." Harry thought

"Hello mister Potter, and do not worry no one can hear what I am saying."

"I know where you're going but just in case you do not realise, you are descended from one of the founders. The one it will become clear momentarily."

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled. "Good luck Mister Potter you will need it." The hat said before Harry took the hat off his head.

The Slytherin table burst into applause. Jessica got up and was clapping loudly along with a few others who were standing. The Weasley Twins along with Longbottom booed and hissed Harry as he made his way over to the Slytherin table.

He sat in a seat next to Daphne. Jessica beamed over at him.

Ronald Weasley Longbottom friend was sorted into Gryffindor, whilst Blaise Zabini was the last person to be sorted and was sorted into Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and said a few ramblings of madness in Harry mind

all he said was nitweak blubber, Otmon and tweak. But after he said this the tables filled with piles and piles. Harry noticed Slytherin's seamed to eat with the most eticate then Ravenclaw's, then the Hufflepuff's had manners but the Gryffindor's ate like ill-mannered brutes.

After the whole feast had concluded the old man stood up again and gave a few notices.

He had told the, how Quidditch trials would take place in the second week of term. How the dark forest was out of bonds to all students. His gaze seemed to be fixed on the Weasley twins when he said this. Also how the caretaker says that magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes. The thing that interested Harry was how the third floor corridor on the right hand side, was out of bounds to anyone who did not wish to die a very painful death. Harry wondered if this is where that grubby little package was being kept. After this Marcus got up and led the Slytherin first years to their common room.

He led them to a long stone wall deep within the dungeons. He explained how the password was changed every month.

When they were in the common room all the prefects gathered the first years around. The Slytherin common room was a beautiful place it had a greenish light. A window that looked out into the lake. It was furnished with a lot of elegant black furnish and white marble fire places. That were filled with roaring firers. Lamps dangled from the celling from chains that also let out a greenish light.

"Welcome to Slytherin." Simon Carrow said a seventh year. "You are in the best house of them all. but being the best invokes jealousy. So especially in first year Slytherin sticks together. Al ways show a united front, in public. You have a problem with a fellow Slytherin settle it in here. Your dormitories are through the tunnel here girls rooms down the left turning boys on the right turning. Once you go down the first tunnel. You may go into the opposite sex dorm rooms with permission. Any questions?"

No one had any

"Very good off to bed with you all then. Marcus here will show you all the way to breakfast at 8 am sharp tomorrow. Then a prefect will be taking you to your classes for a week. We here in Slytherin make that effort for our own. We never seen any of the other house do this. But we are like a family here. So remember to stand up for a defend your fellow Slytherin's. Now off to bed."

They all went down the tunnel the boys and girl going their separate ways.

The dorm rooms were decorated with black four posted beds, with similar lighting t the main common room. With a heater in the middle of the room. They each had a desk with a chair, a cupboard a small book case, a wardrobe and a bed side cabinet. Their trunks were already at the foot of their beds. Pardo was asleep on Harry pillow. The boys deciding it would be best to un-pack tomorrow night decided to just get ready for bed. So went into the adjoing bathroom and got ready for bed. They all bid each other good night a drew the hanging around their respective beds. Harry nudged Paradox over to the edge of the pillow, he hissed indigently to which Harry just chuckled. The cat soon settled back down. Harry was asleep very soon after his head hit the pillow.

 **A/N: Please review, new chapter next week!**


	4. Family

**A/N: Sorry this story was gone so along again. As well as for the bad grammar :) Hope you still enjoy tho.**

 **All rights to respectful owners.**

The next day Harry awoke early. He decided to start quietly in-packing what to a quick amount of time. After this he decided to have a shower and get ready for the day. But after this it had just gone seven. So he grabbed one of the books Jessica gave him and decided to go read in the common room. As he walked down the tunnel Greengrass was coming out of hers.

"Oh morning Harry, I can call you Harry right." She smiled sleepily.

Harry nodded. "As long as I can call you Daphne back." She nodded.

"Harry can I have a word in the common room?"

"Sure."

He followed her but she led him to a room off the common room. That was set for two. It had three glass walls that looked out onto the lake. As well as two black arm chairs facing each other and a green lamp hanging from a chain for the celling.

The two first years took a seat oppersite each other.

"Um well Harry I don't know where to begin. Er well maybe I should start by telling you I'm your sister." Harry's jaw dropped open.

" I asked uncle Severus to let me tell you this so don't be mad at him." Harry nodded at this.

"You may wonder why I have a different last name to you well it was done to protect me and you and the family that adopted me. Cyrus and Annie are our aunt and uncle on our mothers side she and Annie where twins. They wanted to adopt you but when it came to it, Dumbledore the old fool intervened I don't see how the old bastard has so much power and I will kill him, for having us separated. I do have a letter from Aunt Annie, I will give to you later on. But the thing is she wants to but only if you want to move in. Anything got to be better then a muggle orphanage right." She smiled.

"Your right and for some reason I don't feel your trying to trick me." He looked at Daphne she had the exact same shade of blue eyes as he did. His black hair that was well kept and much shorter was like hers as well but hers was flowing straight to middle of her back.

"Harry there something else I can do to prove it tho." She begun hissing and spluttering. But Harry could tell she was not speaking English could understand she was saying Brother. Which he responded with I here and understand you sister. The siblings soon got up and gave each other tentative hugs.

"Daphne what was mum's Name?" Harry asked.

"Elizabeth Moon. Now that your back tho we may be able to gain access to Potter manor. I'd be able to restore the Potter name if you would allow it as head of the family. Then we can start learning the family magic together." She smiled.

"Of course you could Daphne your my sister. It's nice to know I have family who still alive and free."

Daphne smiled. "Thanks Harry and yeah but father will be freed one day."

Harry nodded. "Come on let's go meet the others." Daphne nodded in agreement.

When they came out the other first years where with Marcus.

"Oh there they are." Pansy said. "Been having fun have you?" She teased.

"Um er what no ew, disgusting." They both said in unison. That made the others laugh. Even Marcus chuckled lightly.

"Well come on you lot we haven't got all day."

After breakfast Jessica came over saying she would be showing them to their first class as well as, taking them back to the common room to get your bags. She then handed them out there time tables.

 **Slytherin first year table 1991-92**

 **Monday – Tuesday**

 **09:00-10:00 - History of Magic**

 **10:05-11:05 - Charms**

 **11:05-11:30 - Break**

 **11:30 -12:30(pm) - Defence Against the Dark Arts (Shared with Hufflepuff)**

 **12:35(pm)-01:35(pm)- Herbologey (Shared with Ravenclaw)**

 **01:35(pm)-02:35(pm)- Lunch**

 **02:35(pm)-03:35(pm)- Transfiguration**

 **Wednesday**

 **09:00-10:00 - History of Magic**

 **10:05-11:05 - Charms**

 **11:05-11:30 - Break**

 **11:30 -12:30(pm) - Defence Against the Dark Arts (Shared with Hufflepuff)**

 **12:35(pm)-01:35(pm)- Defence Against the Dark Arts (Shared with Hufflepuff)**

 **01:35(pm)-02:35(pm)- Lunch**

 **02:35(pm)-03:35(pm)- Free**

 **11:00(pm)-12:00(am)- Astronomy (All houses)**

 **Thursday**

 **09:00-10:00 – Transfiguration**

 **10:05-11:05 – Transfiguration**

 **11:05-11:30 - Break**

 **11:30 -12:30(pm) - Herbologey (Shared with Ravenclaw)**

 **12:35(pm)-01:35(pm)- Herbologey (Shared with Ravenclaw)**

 **01:35(pm)-02:35(pm)- Lunch**

 **02:35(pm)-03:35(pm)- Charms**

 **Friday**

 **09:00-10:00 - Potions (Shared with Gryffindor)**

 **10:00-11:00 - Potions (Shared with Gryffindor)**

 **11:00-11:30 - Break**

 **11:30 -12:30(pm) - Potions (Shared with Gryffindor)**

 **12:30(pm)-01:30(pm)- Free**

 **01:30(pm)-02:30(pm)- Lunch**

 **02:30(pm)-03:30(pm)- Free**

Soon Jessica was leading the first years to their first ever lesson History of Magic. But she stopped Harry on his way in.

"Harry Friday 3:30 meet me in the common room. I am going to continue your lessons okay?"

"Okay thanks Jessica." She smiled at him and hugged him like an older sister would and walked off to class.

History of Magic was the most useless subject. Not because History was worthless, but because of the ghost teacher put everyone to sleep. It was lucky his sister had a dicta quill, or the neither of them would learn a thing.

Insults followed Harry everywhere as the day went on form people from other houses. But as he was use to worse or similar at the orphanage they all just washed over him. He had the perfect pure blood mask of no emotion.

The week went by he and his sister got to know each other a lot better. She had compiled him a photo album of their parents and them as babies, that she had a copy of her self. It was in Harry option the best present he ever got The other first years were shocked to learn that Harry and Daphne were twins but swore to keep quiet about it. They finally decided to say after people kept saying they were going off to make out. Making them both feel sick and awkward for the obvious reason. Harry was also going to spend Christmas at Greengrass manor with his Aunt and Uncle. A lot truly happens and it had only been four days. Friday soon came tho and Harry awoke excitedly they would get the chance to humiliate Lardbottom today, with Uncle Severus being their teacher. They could get away with nearly anything. So it was with quick eagerness the Slytherin's lined up for Potions. The Gryffindors all arriving barely on time. Just as Snape's class room door banged open and he said. "inside."

 **A/N: I originally considered having Daphne and Harry just be cousins, but I prefer the separated twins idea, I hope you all do as well. Hope you enjoyed please review :)**


End file.
